invader Franny
by B gal
Summary: IZfranny k stien xover. a new girl came to skool. she's different then most children. when she and dib went to the future and find the evil they find there, can they stop it? rated just to be safe. dibFranny.
1. default chapter

(an: this is a little crossover i did. Oh, and if you had no idea what the heck Franny K. Stein: mad scientist is about, I brushed it up: Franny's a mad scientist girl who goes on adventures. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a few ocs.)

Our story begins at Skool. Zim was day dreaming about conureing earth (as usial), Dib was death glairing him and everyone had no idea what the heck was going on. Miss Bitters sneered at the kids to shut up.

"Due to increased population in the student body, we had another new student." she said in a sneering tone.

a nine year old girl walked in.

She has purple hair tied in pigtales with red ribbions, fire red eyes, pale-ish skin and dressed in a short sleaved white dress and long white boots.

"This is Franny K. Stien," Miss Bitters said.

"Hi," she said in a shy voice.

"Do you have anything to say?" Miss Bitters asked, "Because I don't want to hear another sound from you agian."

Franny faced the teacher. a death glair came from her eyes, but she remianed calm.

"I don't have any else to say." Franny said in a tough and conident tone.

The class looked at Franny. It was rare that student stand up to her, espially a girl. Franny took her seat and listen in full intrest. Dib looked at the girl.

"_Who is she?"_ he thoughed.

Franny looked at Dib, though it didn't looked like she did.

"_I should talk to this boy," _She thoughed_, "Maybe we have a few things common with each other."_

* * *

It was lunch time. Franny went up to Dib, holding a lunch tray. She sat next him. 

"Since you find a friend, I guess I'll be leaveing now," Gaz said.

She left the table. Franny gave a werid look, then turned her attion back to Dib.

"Hi," she said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Ok," Franny said, "you know mine name, so what's your?"

"Dib..." he said silently.

Franny just looked at him. silence still stand between them as they ate their lunch.

"So, anyways," Franny said, once she was done, "see you later."

She walked to put her tray when she saw something.

It was the fact that everyone was watching the whole thing. that thing kinda made Franny looked at everyone like they lost their minds.

"..."

one of the kids went up to her.

"you shouldn't be be near that kid," he said, "he's crazy."

the other kids nodded in agreement. Franny just gave them a werided out look. Dib was listening to the whole thing. he put his hands to his face.

"N_ot this agian,_" He thoughed.

Franny still looked at them like they lost their minds.

"They're right you know," Zim said, "Don't belive a word that Dib stink said. I am normal."

Franny went up to Zim.

"If you're as normal as you claimed to be, then why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

Zim looked a bit scared at what she said. Franny stormed out the lunch room, muttering 'bloody idiots.'.

* * *

It was after Skool. Franny went in a very cheerful house and went into her room/labertory. 

Her room was the only place that looks creepy in the entire house. It looked like any mad scientist lab, with a few other things, like bats and other creepy creatures. waiting there was a dog.

It has brown fur with a black nose, three sharp fangs and sharp claws. This was Igor, Franny's dog/lab assitant. She looked at her dog.

"Mine frist day at Skool was ok," She told her dog, "Miss Bitters was a bit creepy, as the rest of the skool. I liked it."

She sat at her desk.

"Though," she said, "this kid at skool keeps saying that he is normal. I'm not sure, but it makes one supious if he keeps saying that."

She then sat on her bed.

"And this other kid," She said, "says that he's an alien."

She lied in her bed and looked at the celling.

"Not that i think he's crazy or anything," she said, "just indifferent."

she still stared at the celling.

"If this Zim kid's an alien like the other kid has said," Franny went on, "He's doing a pretty bad job at disguising himself."

She sighed.

"It's a wonder if anyone else found out already..."

* * *

Zim went in his base, fuming. he stormed in, muttering swears. in the front of the kitchen, he was greeted by a robot.

It was small and cute with blue robot eyes and grey skin. it waved to him. Zim rolled his eyes in disgust.

"We had to go to the lab, Gir," he said to the robot.

the robot's eyes turned red.

"Yes sir," he said in a deep voice.

Zim tooked off his skool boy disguise, went to the toliot and they both stand on it. he pulled the lever and went down there.

The lab was a bigger and more alien like then any other lab. he looked at his inventions.

"This human girl may be on to us," he sneered.

Gir was playing with a stuff pig. he just gave Gir a meanceful look.

"She didn't say anything or give any hints, like that Dib," he admitted, "But she's supisious. It'll only be a matter of time before-"

he got cut off by the though. He didn't want to go there.

"She won't find out," He said to himself, "I just know it."

(an: how's that? r&r, but don't send flames, or I'll do the little treat Gaz did in 'Game slave 2'.)


	2. the dark side of franny

"So, you don't think i'm crazy?"

It was a week after Franny came. Dib asked her to come over after Skool and she willenly edcepted.

Not really," She admitted, "and whoever think so because of an intrest you have is a bloody idiot."

Dib gave a small smile.

"So," he said,"Do think Zim's like, you know-"

Not really," Franny admitted.

she put her back on the couch.

"Though," she said, "He does make me supious."

"_Not that it's I wanted,_" Dib thoughed, "_but I'll go with supision._"

Franny justed looked at the tv, silently. It was off.

"_But, why do I want something more with her?_"

He looked in Franny's eyes. Franny felt a bit nervous.

"So, um," Dib said, "want to watch Mysterious mysteries?"

Franny was about to say something when Pros. Melbrain went into the room. Franny looked at him.

"Hello son," he said, "found a girlfriend, did you?"

Dib blushed a little.

"Not the right time Dad," Dib said, a bit embrassed, "besides, she's just a friend."

Pros. Melbrain ingored him.

"If you want to inpressed her," he said, " I sugessted you go to real sicence."

Franny twiched a little when he said the science.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go now," Franny said quickly.

She got her things and left, muttering swears. Dib glaired at him.

"Way to go, Dad." he muttered.

* * *

The next day, Franny was busy drawing when one of the kids went up to her.

"So, you like Dib?" he asked.

Franny turned to see Keef.

"he's nice..." She said, with little intrest.

"You dating him, aren't you?" Zita asked.

Franny blushed a bit.

"No." she said, a bit frusterated and embrassed.

"Dib's got a girlfriend," The letter M said.

the other kids(other then Zim and Dib) started chanting along with the three other kids. Franny twiched a little.Her face was slarlet with rage. her fist were shaking.

"Tommor," she sneered/whispered, "they'll all suffered."

* * *

Franny spend most of the night working on experiments. Igor looked at her.

"Think those kids can tease me?" she sneered, "Well, there're dead wrong."

She kept working into the night. as the night went on, she laughed miatcally at her ideas.

* * *

Dib was running late. He was nearly out of breath.

"I knew i shouldn't watch that 'Mysterous Mysteries' merathon." He muttered.

When he went into his classroom, he gasped at the sight.

All of the classmates and the teacher were in the arms of a mutated monster. only two students weren't in his grasp.

One was Zim. he was sitting in his face. he looked kinda scared.

Dib made a confused look. He thoughed Zim was up to this(since, most of the mythem is usially his making).

But, the creature didn't attacked him and teared his limbs off. though standing in a dark conor of the room was Franny.

Bats flew around her head. an evil smile was on her face. Dib could had swore that flames were around her.

* * *

It was a few days since the insident. Most of the students were very seriuosly ingered. some may had died. Franny was walking home from Skool. A few bats flew around her head.

She then bumped into Dib. They picked up each other's things.

"Sorry. Mine-" they both said.

they looked into each other's eyes. Dib then looked at a few of Franny's notes.

"What are-"

Franny quickly grabbed her notebook, sweating a little.

"Nothing, really." She said, blushing a little.

Dib had saw all the notes.

"Why did you took those note?" he asked, "are you-"

"No," Franny said, "I took those notes at mine old school. I didn't fit in with the other kids. they were scared of me. So, I took those note to see what they normally do."

Dib gave her a confused look.

"It's kinda embrassing," she said, embrassed.

Dib pondered a bit.

"If you're not an alien, then what are you?" He asked.

Franny looked up a bit.

"I guess I should had told you before," she said.

She faced Dib.

"You see," she said, "I'm a mad scientist."

Dib blinked at this.

"Does that mean you're-"

"Only when I'm angery." Franny cut him off.

They walked on the sidewalk for a while.

"So," He said, "how long had you been into Mad scientist.'

"as long as i can remember." Franny said, "I started at an early age."

"Same with mine paranormal intrest," Dib admitted.

The two blushed.

"Do you have a Lab?" He asked.

"I have one in mine bedroom." She said.

"I like to see it," Dib said shyly.

Franny gave a small smile.

"Sure," She said.

And with that, the two outcast went to Franny's home.


	3. plans of time travel

The two were in Franny's room. Dib looked in Franny's lab in intrest.

"You work on experiments in here?"

Franny looked up a bit.

"Yes," She said.

she then went back looking for the thing she was looking for.

"What are doing?" He asked, after a while.

"Looking for mine time traveling device," She said, not bothering looking up.

"You have a time travel device?" Dib asked.

Franny nodded.

"I made it for a science fair project at mine old school," She said, "Then, I inproved it so it can work on living things as well. I only do that so I change the rediclilous middle name I had. But, I went to the furture and fought something that I relised that's the ulimate evil."

"Who was the ultimate evil?" He asked.

Franny looked up, holding a device.

It was white with a control panel with a few buttons on it.

"That, I'm telling you when it's inportant." She said.

She put the device on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I going to the furture to see if this Zim guy's a threat as you take him to be," Franny said,"and we can stop him in the present when he's still weak."

She tapped a few things in the device.

"Besides," she said, "I wanted to see if the device works on two things as well."

She pressed a button, grabbed Dib's hand and, with a zap, flash and poof, they were gone.


	4. welcome to the furture of nightmares

after a while, Franny pushed the 'stop' button on her time travel device. They looked around the furture version of their town.

The place was distroied. smoke was everywhere. Blood was stained on the walls. The place looked like some nightmare stright out of heck. Dib looked scared like heck while Franny remained calm.

"Not that I like this kind of place," Franny admitted, "but I wondered who did this?"

"I think it's the kinda of thing Zim'll had done," Dib said, sneering when said Zim.

"Um," Franny said, "there's one problem with your theroy."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing, _that_!" Franny said, pointing to the side of her.

Dib turned and saw what she had pointed to.

It was Zim's house, or at least was left of it. It was the most distroyed brunt down blood stain house in the area.

"Ok," Dib said, "If Zim didn't do it, then who-or what?"

"Someone more powerful and eviller them him?" Franny sugessted.

Dib looked confused. Franny merely shugged.

"Come on," She said, "maybe mine house isn't as danage as everything else."

She grabbed Dib's hand and pulled him to her street.

* * *

Franny's house wasn't as better as the other houses. it was pretty messed up and everything looked like Franny did the decorating, only blood stained the walls. 

"I guess we should get in," She said.

Franny was starting to walk in when she turned to see Dib standing still.

"Oh," Franny said,"you fought off a bunch of monsters and an emeny of yours and you can't go into a simple house?"

Dib remained silent for a moment.

"Well, if the fait of the world's in our hands," Dib said, "I guess we should go in."

Franny walked in, followed by Dib.

* * *

the inside of the house was as distroyed and blood stained as the outside. Dib looked scared as walking in there, while Franny looked calm.

"If mine calulations are correct," She said, "mine lab is not as damage as the rest of the place."

She opened the door. the two stared at the room.

Either then the blood stains, ashes and a few holes, it looked just the same, only more high tec and different invetions. Franny went in. Dib followed her in.

"I guess we can take a few things," Franny said, "I hope that-"

She got caught off when a blast went at her. It missed Franny, but it made a hugh hole in the wall.

Maybe we should run," Dib said.

"Good point," Franny agreed.

The two run like heck until they found a table and hid behind it.

"I'm think that it's either the one that took over this place or one of his hench men," Dib whispered.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Sneered a mature yet creepy female voice.

"It can't get any worst," Franny whispered.

Then, the same blast came and knocked the table out of the way. Dib flenched, with a scared look on his face.

"I stand corrected," Franny said.

The two turned to see a woman.

She was in her late 20s with long purple hair with black and red streaks, dirty red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a tattered and toarned dress, black blood stained gloves, a black overcoat and long white boots. she was holding a high tec gun with smoke coming out of the end.

Franny stood up and faced her. The woman blinked. Franny made a confused look.

"Who are you?" Franny asked.

"I'm you," The woman said.


	5. a story to tell

Franny blinked. Dib got up. Older Franny got her gun out and shot him. Only his arm bled.

"What did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He shouted.

Franny torned a bit of her dress and tied it to his womb.

"He doesn't hurt his own race," Franny shouted.

"I wished," Older Franny said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" They both said.

"First, call me Fran," Older Franny said, "and I guess I should tell you a story."

The two looked at each other, confused. But, they listened to Fran's story.

"A few months after I arrived at Skool," Fran said, "I learnt that Dib was right. I decided to help him, so I manage to get some DNA samples when he wasn't looking. I took some of mine DNA and study the both.

"It took me a few weeks, but I found Zim's weakness. I also found out that Dib know that I was busy studying it. He pushed me aside and stole mine inventions. said something about getting revenge on those who messed with him.

"In only a few hours, people were in fear of him. Only I can stop him. But, he was a worhty apoiment, one I couldn't stop. Not by myself. The only one I could turn to was Zim.

"He never belived me. So, I used one of mine monsters to grabbed him and showed him the truth. I never saw anyone that stunned before. He willenly expected mine offard.

"With mine inteligence and his tecnolgy, we fought Dib off. It was probally the most bloodiest battle in history. a life was lost in the battle. A very bloody death. proably the one who dies the most painfully.

"I spend most of mine life trying to stop him, but failed. Now, the entire planet is now his."

The tale was so nerve wracking that the two listening were shacking.

"When did this started?" Franny asked.

Fran looked at the floor, silently.

"Twenty years ago." Fran said.

"I guess we travel twenty years into the furture," Franny said, "maybe we could go back to stop this from ever happening."

"I wouldn't do that," Fran said.

"Why did y-"

Fran pointed to Franny's time travel machine. It was brocken completely.

"Great, now we're stucked in this time period, not able to help." Dib muttered.

Fran looked up.

"Not really," Fran said, "I know mostly what Franny knows, maybe even more. So, I'll fixed it, but I need something in return."

"What's that?" The two heros asked.

Fran faced the two.

"You help me stop mine enemy here," Fran said, " that's all I asked."

The two looked at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Dib whispered to Franny.

"Possitive," Franny whispered back, "besides, I need to kick some villian ass anyways."

They then faced Fran.

"Sure," Franny said, "but you better keep your promise."


	6. the utimate evil

The three went to a derested part of town. It was completely empty.

"Maybe we should ge-"

Dib got cut off when a blast came out of nowhere.

the three turned to see a man.

he was in his early 30s with black hair in an emo style, dirty blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black cape, a blue t-shirt with a grey smilie on it, black jeans, blood stained boots, black gloves and a black strip around his neck with a red gem on it. he looked strong and, at the same time, hot.

The man went up to the three and smriked.

"Well, I guess you losing your touch, Fran." He sneered.

Fran got out some high tech blades and death glaired him.

"You're going down, this time." She sneered.

Dib and Franny got out the weponds Fran had give them and fight off The man.

Fran swong the blade through his skin, but he somehow doaged.

Dib shot blats from his wepond, but the man had no affect on them.

Franny fight him off the man the most. he either doaged or reflected her attacks.

In a few moments, a bunch of shadows came behind him. The man sent them after them. Fran doaged them and shot the shadows at the right places.

after a while, the two colasped on the ground, blood stained on his skin.

Dib was completely weak. One more blow and he's gone.

The man picked up Dib's body and smirked.

"Say goodbye to your life," He sneered.

He was about to kill him when Fran mouthed something.

'I won't do that if I were you.'

The man looked at her.

'and why do you say that?' he mouthed like a sneer.

Fran let out a smirk.

'He's controll your entire exence.' she simply mouthed.

The man put Dib down and walk off. But, not before he went up to the smirking Fran.

"I hate you," He said in a tone that sounds surprisenly filliar to Dib.

He then stormed off, muttering swears.

"Who the heck was that guy?" He asked weakly.

Fran got out a few medical supiles and wrapped it around him.

"He's you," Fran calmly said.


	7. looking back

Dib looked at Fran blankly.

"T-that can't be me," Dib said.

Fran looked at Dib.

"Sometimes we turned into the things we don't want to become," She said.

Dib looked at her, then at Franny.

"Let me guess," Dib said, "the ulimate evil you faced was an evil older version of yourself."

"Yes," Fran and Franny said in ansuion.

Franny picked Dib up.

"Do you still have that healer plex?" Franny asked.

Fran nodded.

"I inproved it," Fran said, "but it may take a while."

* * *

"Will this hurt?" 

The three were in Fran's room/lab. Franny put Dib on a streacher conected to a furtureisk sleeping pod.

"I'm not sure." Franny said.

She put Dib in the pod.

Fran paied no attion. She was busy looking out the window. She sighed. She thoughed back to the time she was nine.

* * *

**flashback**

Franny was walking back from Skool. She was holding her books. She was taking a shortcut through the woods when she herd something.

"You going down, space boy."

"You wished, earth stink."

Franny looked a bit from a tree and gasped at what she saw.

She saw Dib(with high tech equiment) and Zim(with high tech alien equiment and out of his disguise.) about to fight each other off.

"_I should leave_," She thoughed,"_Not that I mind mindless vilonce._"

She ran off. She went to her home and ran to her room/lab. She put her back on her door, with a scared look on her face.

"So, Zim's an alien," She whispered.

She then walk off and sat on her bed.

"I should help, but I can't let anyone know."

She lied on her bed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

* * *

Franny looked at the two foes then listening to the lesson Miss Bitters was talking about. She waited until the two stop death glairing each other. She sifted her eyes to see if anyone was watching. Then, she got out a little hook and took a little bit of his skin. 

Zim didn't noticed(much). Franny then put her face in atention of the teacher. She ocasinally looked at her invantion, with a little smirk.

* * *

Franny looked at the skin sample she took through a miroscope. 

"I need to find out his weakness," Franny said to herself, "but in order to do that, I need some human DNA to conpare the two."

She stay silent for a moment. Then, she smacked her head.

"Duh," She said.

She took a peice of her hair and put it next to the DNA sample she took from Skool.

"This may take a while," She said, "but it'll be worth it."

someone in the dark conor of her room looked at this and smirked.

"Perfect," It sneered.

* * *

It was a few weeks since Franny started her experiment, but she finally find what she had been looking for. 

"Finally," She said, "Now to-"

But then the door swong opened. Dib was standing there, with an evil glaire in his eyes.

Franny hid her notes and DNA samples out of sight.

"Oh, hello there," She said nervously.

But Dib merely shoved her and stole some of inventions.

"What the heck are you doing!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled.

Dib faced her with a smirk.

"I'll get your reserch work once I deal with those who messed with me," He sneered.

Franny blinked as Dib left, laughing miatcally.

"Those who messed with him?" Franny said, "What the-"

She then relised what he ment.

"Oh, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A few hours later, the entire town was in flames. a bunch of corspes were under Dib's feet. Most of them were of children. two were adults, one an old woman, the other a man. blood was spilling from their sides. 

"Soon they'll learn-" He said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice.

Dib turned to see Franny with a high tech gun in her hand. She had an angery glaire in her eye.

"Stop this now," She sneered.

Dib merely smirked. He got out a wepond.

"I can do things you can't do," He sneered.

the two went to a battle. It lasted for only a few moments. Franny colasped, completely still. Dib smirked.

"Nothing can defeat me," He sneered and walk off.

Franny then opened her eyes. She got up and brushed herself off. Then, Franny looked at Zim's house.

"I have no choice..." She said.

* * *

Franny up to Zim's house and rang the door bell. Zim(in his human disguise) opened the door slowly. When he did, Franny pushed him. He landed on the side of the couch. 

"What are y-"

"Shut up," She sneered.

Zim remained silent.

"Look, I'll cut to the chace," Franny said in a bleak tone, "I know you're an alien and I need you to help me with a little treat."

Zim blinked for a moment. Then, laughed.

"He may be a treat to your mission," Franny sneered.

Zim stopped laughing.

"Who the heck we're dealing with?" He said.

When she said Dib's name, he mainly laughed.

"You must be joking," He said, not taking her seriously.

"I knew I was going to do this," Franny said.

Then, a monster grabbed Zim from behind.

"RELEASE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

"Not yet," Franny sneered.

She walked out of the house, with the monster following her.

* * *

Franny stopped at the middle of a street. Zim saw so much maythem before. Flames and blood was everywhere. Zim made a stunned look when he saw the one responable for all this. 

Franny never saw anyone so stunned before. It was silent for a while, watching the mythem and some blood flung and stained their skin.

"I'll help you," Zim said, "but I won't like it."

* * *

The two were in Zim's lab. 

"Why do you even bother?" He asked her.

Franny looked at him.

"I don't mind the ocasiual rangepage," Franny admitted, "but this is beyond that. This needs to be stop."

Zim gave her a confused look.

"Not all humans think alike," She said, after a while, "not all of them of idiots."

Zim turned his back on her.

"_How does she know that?_" He thoughed, "_It's was werid that she knows about the mission but-_"

He looked at her.

"_And I though Dib's sister was scary..._"

* * *

Dib looked at Zim's house and smirked. His hair was in an emo hair style and had a black cape and gloves.

"When I finished with this place," He sneered, " there's nothing that can stop me."

He opened the door, only for a blast to charged at him.

He saw Franny with some weponds and Zim, holding a high tech gun.

"I knew you'll betrayed me," He sneered.

"I had no choice," Franny sneered.

Zim shot another blast from his gun. he smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He said.

The fought between the three began. Franny shot a bunch of blasts from her gun. Dib doaged them all. Zim fought him off the most.

the battle lasted for a few hours. every few seconds, blood'll stain on the walls.

after a few hours, Dib got out a blade and put it through Zim skin. Zim colasped, dead. Most of his blood spilled out of his skin. Franny never guess Dib'll do something like this. She looked at him and a sneering look came on her face.

"You are pathic," He sneered and chucked his overcoat at her.

She blinked. But, before she got him agian, Dib threw a greade at the house, shot it at the centre and left the house. It beeped.

"...Crap," Franny whispered.

The entire house blow up. A smirk came on his face. Then, when the smoke cleared, He got surprized at what he saw.

He saw Franny, only a bit different. Her pigtales were gone, ashes and blood stained some of her stains of hair, her dress was tattered and she was wearing the black overcoat and blood stained gloves. She was holding a high tech alien gun and had some blood stained her skin.

"F-f-f-f-franny?"

Franny gave a little board look.

"Not anymore," She said, in a creepy tone, "The name's Fran."

**end flashback**

**

* * *

**

"_why didn't I stop him when he was weak?!?!?!?!?_" Fran thoughed.

She looked through the window as if the flames were still going. She sighed.

"_Why..._"

Fran was interupted by her thoughs when Franny came up to her.

"Dib's ok now," She said.

Fran looked at her and sighed. She turned to see Dib lying on her bed, unconious but breathing. Most of his ingeries were gone.

"He'll be fine," Fran said, "He'll be like that for a while."

She looked at the celling.

"But, It's for the best. I need to get someone to help us out, anyways."


	8. JTHM

(an: you JTHM fans are going to like the next chapter. MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Fran and Franny went to a cold place. They found a man inside a tube.

He was in his mid twentys with black hair, pale skin and dressed in a black shirt with black and white sleaves and a sticker with a 'Z?' symbole on it. black jeans and black mental boots.

"I knocked this guy out a month before this madness happened and frozed him," Fran said, "because he tried to kill me."

Franny looked at the tube, scared. Fran looked at the tube, board.

"He may help us..." She said.

Franny looked a bit scard. Fran simplely turned on the machine.

When she did, the ice fawed. The man looked at the two. Franny looked a bit scared, but Fran remained calmed.

"I dealt with this guy before..."

She got out a thing that one might used to freaze one brains. The man looked scared at this. Fran smirked.

"I won't used this on you agian and let you go free with your life," Fran said.

The man gave a weak smile.

"Under two condictions," She said, "you spare us and help us take care of an enemy of ours."

The man scoffed.

"If you don't, then you'll be presevered agian," Fran sneered.

The man nodded his head.

He then looked behind the two girls to see Dib, who was watching the whole thing. The man got out a random dagger.

"Is this the guy you want?" He sneered.

Dib got a scared look on his face.

"A younger verzion of him," Fran admitted, "but not the one I want."

The man muttered swears.

"Let's get this dirty thing over it..."

"I just want to know one thing," Franny said, "what the heck's your name?"

The man faced Franny.

"The name's Johnny C.," He said, 'but you can called me Nny."


	9. beware the killer cutie

Fran and her little comerades were fighting off their enemy's minions.

"Man, what happened to this place?" Nny asked.

"Long story," Fran said, shotting a shadow behind him.

A shadow that was behind Fran got sladed by a blade.

The four turned to see two girls.

One was a six year old alien girl with long white hair, black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink birthmark with a black in the centre on her forehead, pink skin and dressed in a light magenta dress with a blood stain on the conor. She looked really cute and was holding the blade.

The other was 29 years old with long brown hair with a few strains on her shoulders, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black tank top with a skull on it, two black chains with spikes on them, a black mini skirt, a blood red hankechif on her head and long black boots. She looked board.

Fran looked at them and smirked.

"Though I never see you two agian," She said to the two.

The alien girl faced Dib.

"You," She sneered.

"..."

The alien girl got her blade and went after Dib. You can see him being chased in the background.

"..." Everyone else said, who seat dropped.

In a few minutes, Dib was pulteled to the ground. The alien girl was about to kill him with a dagger.

"Don't kill _that_ one," The woman said in a board tone.

The alien girl got off of Dib and muttered swears. The woman went up and help Dib up.

"You have to forgive Deadly," She said, "she has some issues."

Dib looked at Deadly. She gave him a 'you're lucky that mine master was there to save your ass' look.

"What brings you here?" Fran asked the two.

"You needed help with the villian, so we can to help." The woman said in a board tone.

Deadly got out a random Dib plushie and cut its head off.

"Deadly esecipally," She said.

"That girl has some issues...' Nny said.

"Dib has gone too far," Deadly sneered, " he'll suffered. SUFFERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib gave a random 'werid'd out' look.

"Just don't ask and your head won't get cut off," The woman said.

"..."

Deadly looked at them. She then got another random Dib plushie and cut his head off with a tiny guotine. When she pulled the rope, she gave an evil smile.

The woman looked as Dib hid on the side of her.

"Whatever..."

"What's your name?" Franny asked.

The woman turned and faced the two.

"The name's Doomsbury," The woman said in a board tone.

Deadly stabbed a random shadow demon. It bled. Deadly gave a hugh smile.

"And I see you know mine slave's name," Doomsbury said.

Deadly got out the map corinents to the villian's lair.

"let's get him," Deadly said in a seering tone.

She grabbed the others and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with our villian we met 3 chapters ago...**

Older Dib looked at our heros fighting off his minions. He smirked.

"Pathic fools..." He said in an evil tone.

He looked at an unconious figure in a jail cell.

She was a girl at least 26 with long purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black necklace with a skull on it, a black toaned tank top, a tattered skirt, long grey socks and black boots. She was playing a Game slave 2, chained at the rist.

She looked up a bit.

"_I never though mine brother came like this..._" She thoughed as she played the game.

She kept playing the game while listening in full adtention of his evil plan that I won't repeat in this.

"_Still..._" She though, "_the world was going to doomed like this anyways._"

She still played the game, not caring about anything else.

* * *

Fran foughted off the shadow army with her side kicks.

She shot off the shadows with the gun.

Franny used highly strong explioves to blow the shadows away.

Dib used the 'being part of leader's chance of surival' advantage to kicked them in the shins without getting killed. They ran hell high for it.

Nny used a bunch of daggers and killed off the shadows with random daggers.

Doomsbury used her spell book to blow up the shadows on the inside.

Deadly used her blood red eyes to kill off the shadows with stronger shadows.

Then, all the shadows were dead.

"Now, to find that Dib and eat his feet off," Deadly sneered.

The others(expect for Doomsbury) gave Deadly a werid'd out look.

"Just followed me," Deadly said.

They followed Deadly.

"Bloody idiots..." She muttered.


	10. A true villian

Fran looked at the high tech villian's lair.

"We must be close..." Fran said.

A random lazor went at their feet. All but Doomsbury looked at the sight in fear.

"You think?" She said in a board tone.

They faced Older Dib. He looked as if they were harmless insects, rather then freats.

"About time you pathic losers showed up," He sneered

"I you, you know," Dib pointed out.

"Shut up," He sneered, "you're pathic side anyways."

Dib made a weird'd out look. You can see the others looking at this in the background, seatdropping.

"That was sad..." Doomsbury said.

The others looked at the villian, who made a smirk.

"You're going down," Deadly sneered.

She then ran up to him, holding her wepond. She step on a random button.

The others were trapped in a net. Deadly got her arms and legs trapped in micanial arms.

"This sucks," Doomsbury said.

"RELEASE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly shouted.

The villian smirked.

"Why should I, you little pathic excuss for a killer," He sneered.

Deadly was fuming. He went up to a net.

"And mine name's not Dib anymore," Older Dib sneered, "it's Dark."

Dark snapped his fingers and everyone in the net fall into a pit.

They all got in different jail cells. Dark went up to the girl, who was trying to espape.

"I won't let you in mine jail cell," Dark sneered, "I want to do something with you."

He touched Deadly's face. He fung her bang a bit.

"Your power is strong," Dark went on.

He walked around her.

"It'll be admazing to see what it can do," He said.

He then went up to her face.

"And, with a few test," He sneered, "I'll find out what it can really do."

Deadly gasped, then Dark took the child away in his lab.


	11. A dark and distrubing past

Dib was looking at the wall in his jail cell. Franny was trying to think of a way out. Fran was making a wire to reach the gun Dark conicasted from her. Doomsbury read her spell book, board. Nny was stabbing the wall for some random reason. Older Gaz was playing her game slave 2.

"Am I really that crazy?" Dib asked himself.

"Yes," Everyone said in asumion.

"Wait, how did I turned into Dark?"

The two time travelers looked at Fran.

"How the heck should I know?!?!?!?" She shouted.

"Maybe I should shead some light on the subject."

Everyone looked at Older Gaz. She pressed the pause button on her game and told what had happened.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Gaz was playing her game slave. Just as when she was beating the next level, Dib flew threw the window at random. Gaz looked at him and goarned.

"I almost had him, Gaz," He said.

Gaz rolled her eyes. She listen to how close he was, and all that stuff she thoughed was total nonese. She was fuming. She then saved the game, closed it and death glaired her brother.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled, "I SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAZY TALK!!!!!!!! ZIM DOESN'T HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND EVEN IF HE DOES, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU OF EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOUR LIFE EVER AGIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib remained silent. Gaz walked off fuming, playing the gameslave.

* * *

It was getting late. It was only a day since she yelled at him. She lied on her bed, playing her gameslave. She looked at her clock, whitch said '12:00'. 

"Where the heck is he..." A random question went on her lips.

Then, her shadow on her wall came next to her.

It looked like a demon shadow verzion of her with blood red eyes.

"I could give some details," It said.

"Did Dib got his guts out?" She asked the shadow.

"No, but I wished it did," It admitted, "he's just spying on a girl."

Gaz saved the game and turned it off.

"Either he has a crush," She said, "or it has something that has to do with that alien guy..."

She fell asleep. The shadow put Gaz under the covers and tucked her in. Then, went back to Gaz's body.

* * *

A slam of a door shock Gaz awake. She looked at the clock. 

"3:30?!?!" She asked herself, wearly.

She looked at a dark shadow that came from the crack of the door.

"I thoughed that Dib'll be home hours ago," She told herself.

She opened her bedroom door to see her brother, but he looked different.

His hair was in an emo style and his skin was paler.

"What's with the new look?" She whispered.

"You should be in bed," He demanded.

Gaz looked at her brother, but she was tired, so she did what she had been told.

* * *

Gaz was playing her game during class, trying hard to ingore the annoying teacher. But, between her adtention of the game, she was lost in her thoughs. 

"_It was werid that Dib'll come home late, but for spying on a girl?!?!?!_"

Her eyes were almost close.

"_And why did he change?_"

The game was slipping from her hands.

"_Something stupid I guess..._"

She fell on the ground, unconious. The last thing she herd was her heartbeat.

* * *

_Darkness, nothing but darkness. Gaz was floating there, unconious and holding her gameslave. She was completely still until she felt a drop on her cheak._

_Gaz woke up. She found herself in the back of skool, with her skin and outfit stained in blood._

_"..."_

_She touched the drop on her cheak. She looked around. The entire place was in flames. Blood stained the buildings. A bunch of corspes were at her feet. She looked at her hands. They looked alot like the corspes. She felt pain and weak._

_"I'm...dieing?"_

_She herd miatic laughter. She turned to see her brother(who looked like a younger version of Dark). Zim's corspe was in his hands._

_"Wha..."_

_"Well, isn't mine little sister." he sneered._

_A dagger jabbed into her heart. She fell down. She felt her skin stained in the blood that spilled out. Everything went black. The last thing she herd before her life ended was a sneering voice._

_"Goodbye, sister dearest..."_

Gaz's eyes opened. She found herself lying on the skool hospial bed. A nurse was at her side, smiling.

"What...happened?" She asked.

"You fainted during class," The nurse said,"I charged your gameslave for you."

Gaz took her gameslave from the nurse's hand.

"But, you're not the only one that did that this morning."

The nurse pointed to the side of her. There, Franny was lying there, unconious. She was completely still.

"You're lucky," She said, "She was here 2 hours before you and she's still like that."

Gaz looked at her.

"How long I had been there?" She asked.

"Well, it's almost lunch, so 5 hours." The nurse said.

She left. Gaz looked at her gameslave.

She went up to Franny. She touched her shoulder. Frannny remain still.

Gaz shugged and slapped Franny. She was half awake.

"Why did you fell unconious?" She asked the mad scientist girl.

"I hadn't got much sleep," Franny said, wearly, "I was up all night doing something..."

"You're weary," Gaz said, with some feeling, "you should rest."

But, Franny fell unconious agian. Gaz shugged and walked off.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Gaz was sent to the skool nurse. She was playing her Gameslave. Her shadow got off of her and sat on her bed, besides Gaz. 

"What seems to trouble you," It asked.

Gaz saved her game, then turn it off and faced the shadow.

"I'll tell you everything, Blood," She said.

Blood listened in full adtention.

"I had the same dream ever since that day," Gaz said.

She looked at a manga comic cover.

"Expect for last night," She said.

_Gaz was floating there, still._

"It was at the same place, just different..."

_She woke up. Her skin was stained with blood and it was like the dream before. But, she wasn't feeling the pain of dying and she looked tottally different._

_She was dressed in a 19th centery dress and was holding a dagger. She looked at the dress._

_"..."_

_She left the scean, not that she liked it or something. _

_Suddenly she herd a chop of an AX._

_She turned to see a shadowy figure. He hold up the AX at her and smirked. Gaz looked a bit stunned as the blood stained AX went toward her._

"And then what happened?" Blood asked.

"I woke up, like some sissy," Gaz said, picking up the manga novel.

She read _The Dreaming _with her shadow.

"Just like in The Dreaming..."

She then herd a stattered of glass, micantic laughter and a blood curdled scream.

"What's that?" Blood asked, without fear.

"Let's go see it and take the blood on the corspe's body," Gaz sugessted.

"...K."

* * *

Gaz was there, watching two shadows. One was her father, the other her brother. 

"Please spare me," Her father begged.

But her brother let a smirk and tear him to shreads.The sight was so bloody and distrubing, that it even make Gaz a bit scared(and the readers glad it was only showened in shadow form).

Once Gaz step into the room, we see the entire room stained in blood. Dib was holding his father's corspe. Gaz looked at her brother. He looked like a younger version of Dark(but, with the overcoat).

"What the heck happened?" She asked.

"Well..."

Dib pulled out one of Franny's completely harmful inventions.

"Your going to find out." He sneered.

Gaz shugged and turned to faced her shadow.

"What's wrong with brother dearest," She asked, saying the 'brother dearest' part with scarcasium.

"Well, he's being possited by a demon because he sacerfices his freedom and his remainning sanity so he can kill off his enemy," Blood siad, "so I'm going with that he's gone insane."

Gaz shugged and grabbed a blood stained dagger that was in her pocket.

"You have this coming Dib," She sneered.

Her brother smirked, then blast her on the wall. her skin bled a little.

"That name is pathic," He sneered, "so I changed it to Dark."

Gaz threw the dagger at Dark, but he merely grabbed it by the handle. He pointed it at Gaz.

"Your losing your touch," He sneered.

Dark tossed the dagger at her side. Her side bled a little.

Gaz looked at Dark, then colasped on the ground, dying.

Dark smirked.

"Goodbye, sister dearest..." He sneered.

He left the area. The last thing Gaz saw was her body, stained in blood. Then, everything went black for her.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Wait," Dib said, "how did you lived through that?"

Older Gaz looked at her past brother.

"Let's say that I was lucky," She said.

"But that stills doesn't answear our question..." Franny said.

"I could answear that,"

Everyone turned to faced Doomsbury.

"Like Blood said, He simpley went insane," She said, "but, it wasn't his intrest in the para-normal that did that as most people belived. It was the fact that people didn't belived him. As the months went on, and Gaz yelling at him, he slowly decided to get some devices from Franny, for his own personal wants.

"It was only a year, then his insanity took over him, as did the world. So, the planet'll remain under his rule if we don't do something about it..."

"And you mean..."

"That in order to save the furture," Gaz sneered, "we have to either kill your furtre self or kill you."

"..."

"How are we going to get out?" Nny asked.

"Blood's trapped in here just like me," Gaz admitted, "and with Deadly trapped, we might as well rot in here..."

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The prisoners turned and gasped at what they saw.


	12. meanwhile, in the testing lab

Deadly was attacked to a testing panel. She death glaired Dark, who showed no fear.

"What do you want from me?" She sneered.

Dark got out a device and atacked it to her skin

"I want to find out what makes you so... visious." Dark sneered.

"Your a jerk," Deadly sneered.

But, Dark simplely put the other end of the device on his skin.

"And the best part is you'll fell the entire pain of the process as I get more stronger," He sneered.

He flicked the 'on' switch on the device. A giant blast of eletricey went through Deadly's skin. Deadly fell unconious.

* * *

The only thing that Deadly saw was darkness. That was her sprit was floating in: darkness. Then, a bright light came toward her. 

"Oh, damn," Deadly muttered, "another flashback sequence."

The light covered Deadly. For a werid reason, she was right.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Your going down, spaceboy."

"You wished, earth stink."

Dib and Zim were fighting(as usial). Dib got out his wepond, as did his enemy.

"I desinged it to distroy anything that isn't human," He sneered, "it's hopeless."

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Dib flew out some random window, completely scared. Gaz looked at him and goarned.

"I almost had him, Gaz."

Gaz rolled her eyes. He went on how close he was, and all that stuff that he though was interesting that his sister though was tottal nonanse. She was losing it. She saved the game, closed it and death glaired her brother.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled, "I SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAZY TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZIM HAS NO POWER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND EVEN IF HE DOES, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF YOU ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE IN YOUR LIFE AGIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She left the place, fuming and playing her gameslave.

"..."

* * *

It was after Skool. Dib thoughed his intire life was nonsense. His eye twiched a little when he thoughed back when he was trying to prove everyone that Zim was an alien. 

"I'll find a way that they'll make them all pay," He sneered.

He then went by a house. Dib never saw it before. On it was '777'. He looked at this, blankly.

He shugged and went in the house.

The house looked like a massive killing spree went on in there, on a blood stained wall, espially.

A mutated shadow went up to him.

"..."

"**Hello there, little boy,**" It said.

Dib gave it a werid'd out look at him. Then shugged.

"**You looked like you need some help.**"

Dib nodded his head.

"**I can help you,**" It said with a smirk.

Dib smirked.

"Will this involed a lot of killing?"

The shadow nodded.

Dib smirked.

"I'll go along for the ride."

The shadow smirked, then they fused together.

* * *

Dib watched Franny working on her reasherch. His hair was now in an emo style and his skin was very pale. 

He looked at his clock. It said 2:30.

"This is pointless," He mutter quietly to himself.

He left the house without nobody noticeing.

* * *

It was an hour later. He was finally at his house. He looked at his sister's bedroom door and smirked. An evil version of his shadow went through the crack. 

His sister opened the door. She looked at him.

"What's with the new look?" She asked him in a whisper.

"You should be in bed," He demanding.

Gaz did what he told.

"_She's just...tired._" Dib thoughed.

He then went to bed. He slept like a log.

* * *

The next day everything was like the day before had never happened(expect that Franny looked kinda tired). 

Everything called him crazy as usuial. Dib twiched. Franny fainted on the ground. Miss Bittters groaned.

"The girl has died," She muttered.

She looked at Dib

"Go take her to her remainning hours of life in the skool nurse," She ordered.

Dib picked her up and left the classroom, muttering swears.

* * *

Dib sat in his bedroom. He stabbed the wall with a dagger in his mind. 

"Why doesn't anyone belived me?!?!?!?!" He shouted.

He remenbered the night before. He smirked.

"I'll watch Franny and take matters in mine own hands," He sneered.

He sighed. the idea sounded very slim of suceeding.

"**You won't have to worry about being tired anymore.**"

Dib gasped at the voice inside his head. It sounded like the shadow he herd the night before.

"**Unlike mine ornigal master, I have give powers like no mortal or human.**"

He listened in full intrest.

"**Not only sleep's pointless, but you can controll shadows in your comande and have powers that can help you get...revenge.**"

Dib smirked.

"Your speak crazyness, but I like it."

Then, a black strip with a red gem on it came around his neck.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Franny's fainting spells started earlier then the last. Sometimes she even fainted in the halls. Noone knows the true reason why she did that expect for one.

The only one won't tell anymore even if they bother to ask.

Like Franny's fainting spells, Dib has reqiure some changes as well. He changed more muscluer and hotter. Some of the girls wondered why Dib looked cute all of a sudden.

Dib never cared about this. The only thing that mattered to him now was that his plan was slowly unfolding. If anyone was paying attention to what's happening'll think that he's gone completely insane.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Dib was all alone in his room.

"Is she done yet?"

the voice inside his head answear his question. Dib smirked.

"Exilent," He sneered.

He walked up to Franny's house.

"Time to pay little Franny a vist."

* * *

He swong the door opened. An evil glaire was in his eyes.

Franny hid some things behind her.

"Oh, hello there," She said nevously.

But he merely pushed her away and grabbed some of her dangerous equiment.

"What the heck are you doing?!?!?!?!" Franny yelled.

He merely smirked.

"I'll get your rescerch once I deal with the ones that messed with me," He sneered.

He left the place, laughting miatcally.

* * *

After a few hours, the entire town was in fear of the insane boy. He smirked. Every singal person he killed off was undered his feet, with the blood spilling out of their sides.

"Soon they'll learn-" He sneered.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dib turned to see Franny holding the only wepond she got left.

"Stop this now," She sneered.

Dib merely smirked. He got out his wepond.

"I can do things you can't," He sneered.

After a while, Franny colasped on the ground, completely still.

"Noone can defeat me," He sneered with a smirk.

He walked off.

"**You'll make mine master have a run for its money, Dib**" The voice said.

Dib shugged.

"I hate mine name," Dib said, "so I changed it to Dark."

The voice in head smirked.

"**The name better suits you,**" It said.

The final trasformation then put on the boy.

* * *

The boy ran up to his enemy's house. He smirked at the sight.

"Once I'm finished with this place," He sneered, "there's nothing that can stop me."

He went in the place.

After a while, Dark left the place. The house blowed up. He smirked at the sight.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Deadly was lying on the ground, dead. Dark smirked as he saw the bleeding on the side of her. He left the area.

"She's hopeless," He sneered.


	13. Ok, now back to the story

It looked like a zombie version of Zim, but without the gloves. His fingers were three pink claws. They looked freaky. He was holding a destroied gun.

"...Didn't he died 20 years ago?" Dib asked.

"Yes."

"Then how did h-"

"He got brought back from the dead," Doomsbury said.

"...Who the heck brought him back from the dead?" Franny asked.

Doomsbury leaned down to her level. Her whisper was so faint that only Franny herd a singal word of it.

"Between you and me, Deadly has a fangirl crush on Zim. His death brock her heart. So, she spend 20 years trying to bring him back from the dead. She even borrowed mine spell book to used a spell to bring him back."

Franny looked a bit stunned.

"..."

"It explained a lot of things in your mind, doesn't it?" Doomsbury said outloud.

Franny nodded her head.

You can see Zim chasing Dib in the background.

Zim was about to shot him when older Gaz grabbed the corspe.

"If you want to take out your enemy out," She sneered, "I sugessted the version in there."

Zim looked at her, confused.

"I guess it's time to explaned things," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

**5 HOURS OF EXPLAINING LATER...**

"..."

"We don't have time to stand here like sitting ducks," Gaz said.

"We got a villian to stop," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

Gaz grabbed the corspe and pulled him in where the villian was.

The others went in as well.

* * *

Dark looked at them and smirked.

"I was expecting you, heros," He sneered.


End file.
